Final Curtain
by Dcfan100
Summary: The heroes talk about the end of the show and whats to come. A tribute to Batman the Brave and the Bold.


**Well, Batman the Brave and the Bold is approaching the end of its three year run. Just five more episodes (iTunes has already released most of the eps) and season three will be done. It seems like only yesterday that Rise of the Blue Beetle aired on Cartoon Network. So I figured I do a little tribute to BTBATB with one of my favorite forms of stories. PARODY! So with that said, be sure to remember not to take anything in this story to seriously. Just have fun and recall the good times you had watching this show. Corny I know, but then again, this entire show practically ran on corn. **

**Disclaimer: I have no connection to Warner Brothers or DC comics and I am in no way affiliated with there companies. I am making no money off of this piece of fan work and to my knowledge, Warner Brothers nor DC is losing any money. At the most this can be considered a free promotional piece for the show. There, that pretentious little disclaimer should protect me from lawsuits…for now!**

There was a melancholy atmosphere inside the bar for Batman the Brave and the Bold characters as the heroes sadly sat at there tables with there drinks. Green Arrow and Black Canary were huddled together with sad faces, Red Tornado let out a robotic sigh, Aquaman shed a single (yet very manly) tear while Plastic Man picked Booster Gold's pocket.

"I can't believe it's really over," Blue Beetle, Jaime Reyes said sadly placing his head in his hands. "After all these years it's coming to an end."

"Well we did go for sixty five episodes that's not bad," The Atom shrugged.

"I still feel that we could have done better," Kamandi said eyeing his 'ancient beverage' with suspicion, seeing as how it had made Dr. Canus pass out on the floor.

"Oh come on old chums!" Aquaman said perking up and jumping onto his table. "The journeys never really over! Think about all the good times we've had! Blue Beetles! All three of you! You all made you animation debut and it was awesome!" Aquaman said as Jaime and Ted smiled and nodded.

"I was even a main character," Jaime grinned.

"Exactly! And we were able to use very obscure characters and bring them into the spotlight! Like the Metal Men and The Justice Society!"

"Got that right!" Wildcat yelled.

"The Doom Patrol! The Flash Family!" Aquaman continued jumping over towards another table. "You both got wonderful legacy episodes!"

"We all died in our episode," Robot Man pointed out stoically.

"I'm on a role here man," Aquaman mumbled through his teeth. "We even made new characters like the Music Meister voiced by Neil Patrick Harris! And he was…dare I say it? Outrageous!"

"Wasn't that the episode where you were dancing with Gorilla Grodd?" Dr. Fate asked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Aquaman said still with his famous grin plastered a crossed his face. "And Halo and Geo Force!" Aquaman said skipping over towards the Outsiders table. "…You guys were…there," Black Lighting just rolled his eyes.

"The point is my friends," Aquaman said in an awe inspiring voice "We had a sixty five episode run and it was amazing! We covered more of the dc universe than any other show ever has! And besides now that this one is over we can move on to bigger and better things! Just think of what DC comics has in store now!"

"Yeah! Any one of us could totally support our own series now!" Firestorm said, fist bumping Bronze Tiger.

"Of course!" Huntress smiled. "Who knows what new series DC has coming! Flash? Wonder Woman? Maybe even another Justice something Toon!"

"Hey guys I'm getting another series," Batman said casually walking into the bar.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone groaned simultaneously.

"Who do you keep getting television series' Bats?" Plastic Man asked as Batman walked over towards the counter.

"Cause I'm DC's poster boy," Batman shrugged. "And I'm a money maker. Although in this show the companies basically used me to introduce the public to you guys. I was a guest star in my own show…and I was okay with that."

"Well I only appeared in about three episodes!" Captain Marvel said.

"Yeah!" Green Arrow said. "Come to think of it, no one had as much screen time as you! I was only in about twenty episodes! Even if you are the main character, on a dc universe show that seems a bit cheap."

"Agreed!" Jason Blood said raising a hand.

"Next series we get twice as much screen time! Got it bats?" Black Condor of the Freedom Fighters asked.

"I…don't think you're in the next Batman series," Batman said as everyone's mouths fell open. "It looks like it's just a Batman show."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Deadman asked.

"I know what we're doing," Guy Gardner said as he and Hal Jordan knocked glasses together.

"Do I have to remind you how your movie turned out?" Jonah Hex asked bitterly. Suddenly, the two Lanterns didn't seem so enthusiastic.

"Or did we mention how the entire series looks like a play station two cut scene?" Red Hood added.

"Hey Batman, isn't you next cartoon in CGI?" Adam Strange asked smugly.

"Yes," Batman grumbled hiding himself behind his newspaper.

"Well most of us have got jobs on Young Justice now so it won't be all bad. We'll still have a Dc comics show airing." Robin shrugged.

"That is if Cartoon Network ever decides to air them this year," OMAC huffed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Maybe, if Cartoon Network actually kept a reasonable schedule and aired more than one Brave and Bold episode a month the show might have actually gone on longer. I mean seriously, have you seen how they seem to murder all there actions cartoons with bad scheduling?" Fire asked.

"Well no sense in complaining about it now," Martian Manhunter said. "Even if we're not going to be in any series in the near future we can at least hope that there will be another massive DC Universe show like this down the line."

"Just five more episodes to go," Batman said in a very distant voice.

"It's been quite a ride," Mary Marvel sighed.

"They even got us into specific episodes!" Superman smiled from where he and Wonder Woman were sitting.

"We played Baseball!" Green Arrow grinned.

"I got an OUTRAGEOUS sitcom!" Aquaman boomed.

"The audience got to see my journey from Rookie to full fledged hero!" Blue Beetle yelled.

"I got my first appearance," Damian Wayne said as Dick Grayson admired his Batman costume.

"I starred in a Christmas episode," Red Tornado added.

"We met the president Obama!" Doll Man shouted "….And he was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson!"

"We all died!" Robot Man and B'Wana Beast yelled.

"Let it go guys," Elasti Girl sighed.

"Of course there are a few plots points that need to be tied up," Black Canary said. "Like what's up with Equinox?"

"Yyyyyyyoooouuuullll'lllll see," a voice called from outside.

"Never thought I'd see that villain back," Hawkman said shaking his head.

"Not to mention the possible return of the Music Meister," Detective Chimp piped up.

"Actually, there wasn't much we really had to wrap up," Uncle Sam pondered.

"In the end our non serial form of story telling paid off," Batman nodded as the bar started to settle back into a comfortable and familiar air.

"Last call!" The Bartender yelled. Everyone sighed, they knew it had been coming sooner or later.

"Well I guess that's our que," Aqualad said getting up from his table.

"Indeed," Aquaman nodded. "The final episodes have been recorded, animated and edited. Ready to air and coming to iTunes and Cartoon Network. So I guess this is our exit que."

"Come on guys," Jay Garrick said to Flash and Kid Flash. "Time to go,"

"I'll see you guys later on Young Justice," Zatanna waved to everyone. The Flashes and Marvels nodded and waved back.

"See ya when I see ya," Jonah Hex said tipping his hat to the regulars and walking off into the sunset with Cinnamon and Lashina. Slowly, ever so slowly, the bar started to empty. Guest stars, hero teams and heroes who made cameos gradually started to filter out until only Batman, Aquaman and Green Arrow were was left.

"I guess I'll be seeing you around the complete series DVD reunion old chums," Aquaman sighed before giving his two friends a salute and jumping into the conveniently placed cartoon river just outside the bar.

"Same time next series Bats?" Green Arrow asked.

"If fate be kind," Batman nodded before Green Arrow smiled back and walked out silently. Batman sighed to himself as he took one last look around the grand silver age Brave and Bold bar before a very small smile split his face. The place may be closing and the final drink may have been served, but he'd always have the memories. He slowly nodded to himself before he turned around, walked out and closed the door behind him.

**At the rate they're releasing the episodes on ITunes, the series should be done by late July! Well I hope you all enjoyed the little weird one shot. XD Please review and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
